


Pharmercy and Korrasami Meet on Valentine’s Day

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asami and Angela bond so well, Crossover, Double Date, Everyone is interested in Angela’s hair, F/F, Fareeha and Korra are fighting dorks, Fluffy, Funny, Korrasami - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Pharmercy, Sloppy Makeouts, Valentine's Day, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Korra, along with Asami, somehow accidentally summoned Angela and Fareeha into their world, leading to an amazing day with them.“Okay, let me get this straight.” Asami says, rubbing the side of her head to prevent an oncoming headache. “The spirits dragged you away from our picnic date, which was rude of them, and lead you to a distorted warped space thing. You went into the Avatar State and attacked it; which was irresponsible of you, Korra, you should have taken me along. Anyways, it blew open a portal that connected to another world. Then these two women popped out, not wearing any clothes. Now we have these two women that are not apart of our world, naked and afraid.”





	Pharmercy and Korrasami Meet on Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this Pharmercy and Korrasami crossover! Happy Valentine’s Day!

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Asami says, rubbing the side of her head to prevent an oncoming headache. “The spirits dragged you away from our picnic date, which was rude of them, and lead you to a distorted warped space thing. You went into the Avatar State and attacked it; which was irresponsible of you, Korra, you should have taken me along. Anyways, it blew open a portal that connected to another world. Then these two women popped out, not wearing any clothes. Now we have these two women that are not apart of our world, naked and afraid.”

“Actually, we’re naked and curious.” The blonde woman said, holding the picnic blanket to cover her chest and her dark skinned friend. She had a sweet voice with a light accent. Asami couldn’t figure out what it was. With bright blue eyes and light skin, this woman was heavenly beautiful and she didn’t seem to be concerned with the fact that she was in another world. Her friend was also gorgeous, maybe handsome would fit her description. She had short dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, two braids on both side of her head, along with a tattoo under her eye. This woman reminded Asami of Korra. She was muscular and toned and she seemed a bit flustered and shy. How could she not? She was naked as well.

“I’m sorry, here.” Asami says, taking off her red jacket to let the woman borrow it. “Use this in the meantime and can I get your names?”

“I’m Angela Ziegler.” The blonde woman spoke up, accepting the jacket.

“I’m Fareeha Amari.” The other woman said. Asami was surprised with how heavy her accent is.

“My girlfriend.” Angela added, smiling at the flustered Egyptian woman.

“Girlfriend!?” Korra says, blue eyes widen at the women. “Like, you two are actually in love? Not like best friends or something?”

“Yes, we are very much in love.” Angela replies. “Is that a foreign concept to you two?”

“No. And technically yes.” Asami responded first. “I’m Asami Sato and Korra is my girlfriend. We are quite open with our relationship but the world is still taking their time to understand that the Avatar is dating a woman.”

“Avatar?” Fareeha asks, zipping up the jacket so that it will properly cover Angela’s chest.

“That’s me!” Korra says proudly.

“What’s that?” The Egyptian woman scoffs, raising an eyebrow.

“I said that’s me!” Korra growls at the other woman.

“I know, so what’s an Ava...dar?”

“It’s fucking Avatar!” Korra exclaims.

“What’s your accent?” Asami pipes up, intrigued with Fareeha’s voice. The Egyptian woman turns around with a soft smile at the Sato woman, obviously more comfortable with her than the scoffing Ava...dar. Korra growls as Fareeha seems to be more nicer to Asami than her.

“Egyptian, Miss Sato.” Fareeha replies. “Angela has a Swiss accent, if you were curious.”

“I’ve never heard of such wonderful voices.” Asami praised, forgetting her confusion from earlier. “Although I’ve never heard of Egyptian and Swiss.”

“Can I just want to say that your eyeshadow and lipstick is gorgeous.” Angela says. “It looks so flawless!”

“Thank you! You’re so nice. I think you’re beautiful too! I’ve never really seen blonde hair up close before.” Asami happily replies. Her green eyes stare at the blonde strands. Angela lets Asami run her hands through her golden locks. “I don’t know people that have blonde hair. Well, I never seen such radiating color.”

“I’m curious of what kind of people live in this world.” Fareeha says. “Especially if you said that you have never seen blonde hair.”

“You’re so muscular.” Asami says as she eyes Fareeha’s biceps. “I mean that in the nicest way. You’re so in shape.”

“Thank you, Miss Sato.” Fareeah blushes, feeling a bit prideful of her body now.

“You should feel it!” Angela suggested. Fareeha pumps her arms, letting her muscles show through. Asami ran her fingertips along the dark skin, feeling the how solid the muscles felt. Korra releases a growl. It grew louder when Fareeha gives her a got-your-girl-with-my-hot-bod look.

“Okay! Okay! Enough.” Korra quickly says, gently pulling Asami away from Fareeha. “How about you two leave our world and return to yours?”

“Korra, didn’t you say the spirits are going to take all day to fix it?” Asami says. Korra lets out a whine, cursing herself for forgetting.

“Crap.” Korra says. “I guess our Valentine’s Day will come to an end since we should take them in.”

“Oh, you guys have Valentine’s Day!?” Angela asks, her blue eyes glowing bright.

“We do! Korra and I were just on a date when you two popped in.” Asami answers.

“We were having sex when we got sucked in.” Angela smiles.

“Angela!” Fareeha gasps as a blush covers her face.

“Well, that explains why you two were naked.” Korra says with a straight face.

___

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Mako and Bolin say at the same time.

“Just accept it.” Korra mutters, making the boys go silent. “Go report this to Lin.”

Mako and Bolin nodded and left the room, leaving the girls alone. Finally given clothes to wear, Angela wore the similar signature dark red pants that Asami wears. The balloon pants that had two pockets on the side, along with dark boots. Her shirt however, was a long sleeved baseball shirt with the dark red shoulders on top of a lighter shade of red. The shirt fits Angela’s frame quite well. Fareeha wanted to wear the blue outfit instead. She wore Korra’s signature outfit, pants and the fur at the waist. She wore a simple blue tank top, without the collar, she didn’t like how it made her feel like she was choking.

“You two look amazing!” Asami squealed. “Angela you look great in my clothes!” Angela laughed with Asami, holding each other’s hands. Fareeha looked on with a smile. Korra walked up to the Egyptian woman.

“I will admit, you look good in my clothes.” Korra says with a snug smile. Fareeha just rolls her eyes.

“Meh. It’ll do.” Fareeha says, pretending to huff away. Korra growls and she starts to perform some martial art moves, kicking into the air and summoning the four elements at her will. Angela turned her head, wide eyed, at the amazing sight. Even Fareeha was impressed. Korra whirled the air, controlled the water, pumped out the fire, and (to Asami’s dismay) pulled the earth out of the floor, making a hole in the marble floor. Korra even made sure that her water splashed onto Fareeha, earning a growl from the other woman.

“How’s that for yah?” Korra taunted at Fareeha.

“Meh.” Fareeha responds, spitting some water out of her mouth, aiming right at the Avatar’s face. “Not bad.”

“That was amazing!” Angela cheered, clapping her hands. “So that’s what you meant, Asami? That’s a bender?”

“Yep!” Asami answers. “Korra is the Avatar. There’s only one in existence. She is the only one who can control all four elements. Everyone else, who’s a bender, can only control one. With one element, benders can go as far as to Bloodbend, bend electricity, lava, and so much more. No one is really limited, to be honest.”

“Wow!” Angela says. “Your world is so complex and interesting. Are you a bender?”

“No, I’m not.” Asami says.

“She’s an engineer!” Korra calls out, supporting her girlfriend.

“I’m a doctor!” The blonde woman says, holding Asami’s hands.

“And a scientist. An inventor. A healer.” Fareeha adds to the list. It was so she could one up Korra in proving that her girlfriend was better. Korra just glares at Fareeha, sticking out her tongue.

“I would love to hear everything about Overwatch and the technology that you created. Nanobots, you said?” Asami excitedly tells Angela.

“Yes. I’m a Nanobiologist.” Angela replies. Asami couldn’t wrap her head around Angela’s words. She was excited to meet a woman that had similar interests and intelligence as her.

“Why don’t we go on a double date!?” Asami suggested. Angela smiled widely at the thought. “We can show you around Republic City. It’ll be an excursion. It’s perfect. We can still spend Valentine’s Day with our girlfriends and get to know each other.”

“That sounds perfect! Wouldn’t you agree, Fareeha?” Angela looks over her shoulder to get confirmation from her lover. Fareeha smiles at the beaming blonde haired woman.

“Of course, habibti. I am also interested in this world.” The Egyptian woman says. She looks at Korra and rolls her brown eyes upward, pissing Korra off. “I would like to spar with Korra and check out her moves.”

“Ha-bi-ti? Habit..ti?” Korra tries to copy Fareeha’s accent, failing miserably.

“Don’t hurt yourself, kid.” Fareeha laughs at Korra’s failed attempt. She pats Korra on the back, almost pushing the Avatar forward.

“I’m not a kid.” Korra hisses, stepping away from Fareeha’s range. “There’s no way that you’re that older than me.”

“Kid, I’m thirty-three.” Fareeha remarks, earning a gasp from Korra. She looks closely at Fareeha’s face, annoying the Egyptian when she pinched her cheeks.

“I’m thirty-seven.” Angela says, this time she earns a gasp from Asami. The Sato woman places her hands on Angela’s cheeks, feeling the softness of her skin and looking closer into blue eyes.

“You’re lying.” Asami says and she steps back to check Angela’s frame. Her green eyes scan Angela’s flat stomach, her well shaped arms, and the flawless skin that she displayed. “No way! You look like you’re at least hitting your thirties. Maybe even younger.”

“I’m not lying, I’ll tell you my secrets later.” Angela winks, earning a giggle from Asami.

“Well I’ll have fun kicking your butt, Fareeha!” Korra challenges the Egyptian woman. Fareeha rolls her eyes again with a smirk.

“Okay but you can’t be waving your magic at me. It better be a fair fight.”

___

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Tenzin replies, earning a groan from Korra and Asami.

“Just accept it. Please.” Korra responded. The group was at the park. They ended up meeting up with Tenzin and his children. The children were all over Angela, complimenting her hair.

“So many people have been staring at me since we left your home, Asami.” Angela says as she lets Ikki and Jinora guide her down to the grass. The sisters were wide eyed at Angela’s beauty.

“It’s because blonde hair is rare and almost never seen around here.” Asami explains.

“Can we braid your hair, Angela?” The girls asks, feeling a bit shy under the gaze of sparkling blue eyes.

“Of course.” Angela responded, giggling. The girls cheered and went to work, pulling out strands into small sections. Fareeha smiled at the sight, watching her girlfriend being pampered by children. She watched a boy come up to her, wide eye at her.

“Are you Korra’s older sister?” Meelo asks. Asami laughed at the boy’s confidence.

“No.” Korra and Fareeha said at the same time, they both glared at each other. Meelo pointed to Fareeha’s tattoo.

“What’s that?” He asks. Fareeha chuckles and bends down so the boy could get a closer look.

“A variation of the Eye of Horus, an ancient symbol of protection among my people.” She answers.

“It looks cool!” Meelo exclaims, earning a scoff from Korra. Fareeha smiled with pride. He then points to Angela. “Is that pretty lady your girlfriend?”

“Yes, she is.” Fareeha replies, smiling with pride.

“I think Korra likes her.” Meelo bluntly says and runs off to Angela.

“No, I don’t! I like Asami.” Korra quickly says, defending herself. A blush was rising on her cheeks.

“There’s nothing wrong in thinking Angela is pretty.” Fareeha bluntly says. “I think Asami is pretty as well.”

Somehow this made Korra feel immature, like she felt like a stubborn brat. She coughs into her hand, clearing her throat. “Then, if it’s alright with you, I do think Angela is pretty.”

“Was that so hard to admit, kid?” Fareeha taunted with a smile, emphasizing on the word ‘kid’. Korra growls at the older woman, feeling like she was tricked.

Meanwhile, Meelo races up to Angela, admiring her elegant beauty. He tilts his head, trying to dechiper if the blonde hair was real or not. He says, “I think you’re pretty, can I have a piece of your hair?”

“Run along, Meelo!” Jinora and Ikki say before Angela could respond, waving their hands to send him blasting away into the air.

“Ah?” Angela gasps. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry! He’ll bounce back up.” Jinora says. True to her word, the group hears a loud fart sound, followed by Meelo racing around the park on a….fart balloon?

Shaking the sight of Meelo away, Angela asks, “Are you girls Airbenders?”

“Yep!” They replies. “Is that other lady your girlfriend?”

“Ah yes, her name is Fareeha.”

“She reminds me of Korra!” Ikki says, tying the small braid together.

“I don’t think they get along?” Jinora sighs, looking at Korra and Fareeha growling at each other.

“They are just two very dominant women.” Asami says, pushing a strand of hair behind Angela’s ear. “Korra can get competitive.”

“Fareeha can be quite aggressive at times.” Angela laughs. The girls giggled as they watch Fareeha dodging Korra’s element attacks. They heard the dominant woman snapping at each other. Tenzin joined them to make sure no one got seriously hurt.

“How did you and Fareeha fall in love?” Jinora asks Angela. The girls all faced Angela, eager to hear the story.

“Well, I actually knew Fareeha when she was younger. I use to work with her mother. Years later, we were reunited when Overwatch was recalled and I guess you can say that it was love at first sight. We were partners at first. You see, Fareeha worked with a Raptora Suit and she could fly into the air. I was the only person would could fly up with her and heal her. Over time, we just got closer and closer. Now here we are.” Angela explains. All of the girls sighed, even Asami.

“How cute!” Ikki says.

“You two make such a cute couple!” Jinora says after.

“Wait! Fareeha can fly!?” Korra exclaims, surprising the girls. They didn’t realize that Korra and Fareeha had joined the group, hearing part of Angela’s story.

“I sure can.” Fareeha smirked, earning some ooh’s and aah’s from Jinora and Ikki, even Meelo joined too.

“But you wear a Rap-to-ra suit?”

“Raptora.” Fareeha growls. She didn’t feel like explaining the whole dynamics to Korra. “It’s a metal armor with wings and rocket jets.”

“Well, then I have an advantage! I can metalbend!” Korra proclaims, pointing to herself. Everyone was silent, not sure what Korra’s point was. Was she just saying that so she would win?

“Shut up, Avadar.” Fareeha mocks.

“It’s Avatar!”

___

“Let me get this straight.” Lin and Suyin mutters. Asami and Korra groaned again. They waved their hands in front of them.

“Drop it. Please.” They both said. The group met up with Lin and her sister. They wanted to meet this couple while also keeping the public away from them. Angela, most of all, was drawing a crowd every where she went.

Meanwhile, Opal and Bolin was gawking at Angela, staring at her blonde hair. Mako was talking to Fareeha about firebending, a conversation that the Egyptian woman was actually interested in, which pissed Korra off.

“You can touch it.” Angela giggles, reading Opal and Bolin’s minds. They both squealed.

“We shouldn’t.” Suyin says, alreadying reaching for Angela’s hair. “It would be rude of us.”

“Mom.” Opal grumbled at her mother’s hypocrisy. Bolin was already touching the blonde strands too.

“Wow!” Bolin mutters. “It’s real!”

“Of course it’s real.” Opal says, reaching the strands as well. She gasps as she rubs the strands between her fingers. “Oh my spirits, it’s really real.”

“Ah yes, it is very real. Had it since I was born.” Angela smiles as hands gently tugs at her hair, checking to see if it was actually real.

“Your voice is beautiful.” Opal said. “Swiss, you said?”

“Yes. Are you an Airbender?” Angela asks. Opal was wearing the same outfits as Tenzin’s kids, so she assumed.

“Yep!” Opal replies. Just then, a fire ferret crawled onto Angela’s shoulders, running its tiny paws through her hair.

“Ah!” Angela exclaims, surprised by the creature’s boldness. “What is that?”

“Sorry!” Bolin says, pulling his pet off of Angela. “Pabu, don’t just jump on her like that.”

“Pabu?”

“He’s a fire ferret. He’s just as curious as we are about your hair.”

The word ‘ferret’ was familiar to Angela and she gave the creature a small scratch on his chin. Pabu purred into the attention, running back onto Angela’s shoulders. “You’re so adorable.”

Pabu gave a happy shrill, rubbing his head against Angela’s cheek. Bolin sighed, happy that Angela was comfortable with Pabu. “He’s taken quite a liking to you.”

“Are there animals in your world?” Opal asks.

“Well, yes we have some animals that you guys have. One of our scientists is a talking gorilla.” Angela answers.

“A talking gorilla?” Suyin gasps. “Well, that’s not something you hear everyday.”

“Do you want to meet Juicy!?” Opal asks as the idea popped in her head.

“That’s perfect, Opal!” Asami praised the Airbender. “Why didn’t I think of that earlier?”

“Juicy?” Fareeha says, turning her attention to Opal. Mako chuckles, patting the Egyptian woman on the back. “Please tell me that’s not a slug or something.”

“It’s a Sky Bison!” Opal says to Fareeha.

“Sky? Are you saying that it can fly?” Fareeha asked with a raised eyebrow. Opal nodded her head.

“You’re in for a real treat.” Mako says to Fareeha.

+++

“Wooooo!” Fareeha screams, pumping her fists in the air as Juicy soared into the sky. Angela clung onto Fareeha, for fear that she might fall off. Opal laughed at Fareeha’s excitement, guiding Juicy to do flips and turns. Asami held onto Angela, for she still haven’t gotten use to riding a Sky Bison. Korra held onto Asami, rubbing her stomach to ease her nerves.

“Opal. Please.” Asami groans as her stomach lurched. She regretted going on. “Please calm this thing.”

Opal laughs and calms Juicy down to let him soar throughout the skies. The group was able to breath out, not worrying about throwing up lunch out of their mouths. Angela gaze upon the scene, she loved feeling the cloud wisp at her face. Fareeha was enjoying the ride, constantly turning around to confirm with Angela.

“Isn’t this amazing? Riding an animal in the skies?” Fareeha says. Angela smiles, loving the look of excitement on her girlfriend’s face.

“It is amazing.” Angela says. “Today started out weird but it turned out for the best. It’s all thanks to Korra and Asami.”

“Oh please, you guys made this day so great. It’s nice to meet others like us.” Asami says, looking at Korra’s blue eyes. She smiles, giving a small kiss to her girlfriend. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Korra.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Asami.” Korra replies, returning the kiss.

“Aw, you two are so cute!” Angela exclaims, giggling at the couple behind her.

“Okay, you guys seen us kiss. Now we get to see you two kiss.” Asami demands with a wide smile.

“Fine, we’ll teach you kids how real women kiss.” Angela taunted. Fareeha smirked. The Egyptian woman cups Angela’s cheeks and kisses her passionately. Angela moans into the kiss, opening her mouth to let Fareeha slip her tongue in. Lost in their own world, Fareeha and Angela move their lips against each other, eliciting small whimpers from each other. After a few moments, they broke the kiss, a small string of saliva still connecting the couple.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Fareeha.” Angela whispers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Angela.” Fareeha responds back.

“Aww!” Asami squeals. Korra just sticks her tongue out, testing if she could perform the same ministration as Fareeha did to Angela. All she got was a bug flying into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Opal was having a massive nosebleed and she couldn’t figure out why she was getting one at first. She wiped the blood off, only to pour more from her nose. She sighed, feeling lucky to have seen such a gorgeous love scene. She says, “Two women kissing is such an amazing sight to see. If only Bolin was with me and could see this. Ah, these women are so beautiful.”

___

“Let me get this straight.” A spirit said.

“Why does everyone seem to say that line today?” Korra mumbles as the small dragon creature rolls his eyes.

“It’s just that such a phenomenon of connecting to a different world is rare, almost unheard of. The fact that we are able to reconnect it to the same world was amazing. All because you blew a hole in time and space.” The spirit explains. “Well, whenever you guys are ready, just walk through and close the portal. If you leave it open, it might suck Republic City into it.”

With that said, the spirit left, leaving the girls alone. Asami was hugging Angela, whining, “I’m going to miss you so much. There’s so much I wish I could have shown you.”

“Me too.” Angela sadly says. “This world is amazing. I’m so happy that we were able to spend a day here.”

“Hey.” Fareeha said to Korra.

“What?” Korra says, sticking her tongue out.

“If we ever meet again, I seriously do want to have a proper spar with you, Korra.” Fareeha says, emphasizing on saying Korra’s name than saying ‘kid’. Korra was surprised and she smiled, feeling happy that Fareeha was actually respecting her in some way. Fareeha lifts her fist towards Korra so she could bump it.

“Yeah, me too. Fareeha.” Korra smiles. She gives Fareeha a fist pound, smiling at their simple bond establishment.

“That’s Captain Amari to you.” Fareeha smirks, with a wink.

“Oh, come on! Let it slide. You ruined the mood.” Korra groans.

“Never, kid.” Fareeha laughs, smacking Korra on the back.

“They are going to miss each other.” Angela sighed, looking at the girls goofing off.

“They will. They’ll just never admit it.” Asami says. She gives Angela another hug, holding her close.

“Oh Asami, I’m really going to miss you.” Angela says. “It was so nice to meet someone that can communicate with me on an intelligence level.”

“Korra and I will find a way to see if we can reconnect with your world.” Asami promised. “Until then, I hope these clothes will remind you of us.”

“We look forward to that day.” Angela replies back. “Hopefully you won’t catch us again while we are having sex.”

Asami laughs and lets Angela go. The blonde woman takes Fareeha’s hand and they started to head through the portal. Korra went to stand by Asami’s side, wrapping an arm around her. Fareeha and Angela looked back one last time.

“I wish you two the best!” Angela calls out, tears dripping down her face. Fareeha waves at Asami and Korra, a warm smile on her face.

Together, Fareeha and Angela entered the portal, disappearing from sight. Korra raised her hands up, going into the Avatar State, sealing the portal close. Asami wiped the tears away from her green eyes and looks at Korra. When she saw the Avatar, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“I mish Faweeha alweady.” Korra bawled, tears pouring out of her eyes. “She whash ze onwli pershun zat could fwight me.”

“Oh Korra, we will see them again.”

+++

“Fareeha?” Angela says as they returned from the portal to their own room at Watchpoint Gibraltar. “Are you crying?”

“Yeah!” Fareeha bawled. She lets out a wail. Angela rubs her back. “Korra’s a good kid. She reminds me of myself. I’ll miss her. I’ll miss her snarky attitude and her mispronunciation of my words.”

“I’m sure we will see them again.” Angela says. “By the way, I think someone cut a piece of my hair off. Would you happen to have seen who done it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that there is pretty much no blonde characters in Legend of Korra. If there is, let me know! Other than that, I thought everyone would be heavily interested in her blonde hair. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Check out my other stories!
> 
> Korrasami: “The Rose and the Ocean”
> 
> Pharmercy: “The Fight for Duat”, “Raindrops”, “Assassin Theory”, etc
> 
> Contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (Two dashes)


End file.
